The present invention relates to supports for patients recovering from shoulder surgery. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, apparatus, and methods that provide support for a patient's arm which enables shoulder surgery patients to sleep in a supine position in a stable manner and which include a cradle portion adapted to be worn as a sling during waking hours.
The prior art discloses several types of support pillows for shoulder surgery patients. However, none of the prior art devices provide support for the surgically repaired arm and shoulder while at the same time restricting patient movement (e.g., rolling over or shifting onto one side) in order to prevent injury or damage to the surgically repaired shoulder during sleep. Further, none of the prior art support pillows are convertible into a sling for use by the patient during waking hours.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a support device for shoulder surgery patients that supports the surgically repaired shoulder and arm while at the same time restricting patient movement. It would also be advantageous if a portion of such a support device could be adapted to be worn as a sling during waking hours.
The systems, methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.